Bedroom
Were you looking for the Office or Main Hall from previous games? '' Main= '''Bedroom' is a location in Five Nights at Candy's 3 where the player stays and controls the main protagonist throughout the game. Appearance The Bedroom is a girl's room with pink walls and floor, and a white ceiling. There are white flower shaped patterns on the walls, and room is filled with many toys and children tools. On the left side there is a white door, which leads most likely to the outside halls of the house. There are yellow stars on the walls, as well as a pair of garden shoes, and what appears to be a some kind of a ball are located near the door. On the left to the wall, a marionette, resembling famous youtuber Dawko is also visible. In the middle of the room, to the left, there is a green cupboard and 2 shelves above it with many things like an unicorn plushie, a wooden toy car, and even a Markiplier plushie. There are also toy train railways on the floor, some shelves and a red-blue bicycle. There is also a big wooden wardrobe. To the right of the middle area we can also see a pink table with colorful crayons, drawings and an Origami Cat. Some drawings are also scattered on the floor near the table. On the ceiling there are green toy eyeballs connected to ceiling via strings. They are referencing youtuber Jacksepticeye. On the right of the room is a small pink chair with some plushies visible. The plushies resemble characters from other FNaF fangames such as Doug the Dog from Those Nights at Rachel's. A big white closet is also located at this side of the room. The protagonist's bed is visible on the bottom of the screen. It is a big bed, with green-yellow blanket in circle like patterns, and with white frames. A teddy bear with viking helmet is sitting on the left far side of the bed possibly referencing youtuber Smike's profile picture. A lamp and an alarm clock are also visible on the right side of the screen. There are various items and things located under player's bed also, such as a football, a pink sock, two boxes and a pink toy car. Gameplay Normally, the Bedroom is in total darkness. Players must navigate the room with their flashlight in order to see anything. The Flashlight has a small radius, so you will be only able to see a small area of the room with it. When the player puts their mouse down to the bottom of the screen, 2 buttons will appear: one to check under the bed, and another one to check the Tape Recorder. Sometimes, Monster RAT will proceed to peek out of either door, wardrobe, or closet. If the player does not use their flashlight to scare him away, he will enter the room. Once inside, he will be standing either on the left or right side, or in the middle. Player must then proceed to flash the light onto his eyes. After about 15 seconds, Monster RAT will go underneath the bed. The Bed The Player can check under the bed with the click of the red button located on the bottom of the screen. There is never anything under the bed, despite one event. Once the player successfully repels Monster RAT during his "dodging sequence", he will go underneath the bed. Once Monster RAT is underneath the bed, the player must figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under by looking under the bed, and then proceed to flash the light at the opposite side of the Bedroom. If this is done correctly, Monster RAT will poke his head out from under the bed, after this, the player must then use the Flashlight to repel him, and make him leave the room. Trivia *There is no honking nose Easter egg in the bedroom like in the previous games, but instead, the player can knock Origami Cat off of the table by clicking on it. *The Bedroom is the biggest "Office" in the whole series. *Blocks on the floor spell out "Emil". This is the name of the creator of the game, Emil Ace Macko. References *A marionette resembling famous FNaF youtuber Dawko is visible on the left side of the room, near the bed. *The teddy bear sitting on the bed is a reference to the FNaF youtuber Smike. **He also wears a top hat referencing Freddy Fazbear from FNaF. *A Markiplier plush is visible on the shelf above the cupboard. *2 drawings on the floor contain the faces of youtubers Scribble Netty (who is also a great friend of Emil Ace Macko and one of the Easter eggs in FNaC 2), and ZombieWarsSMT. *Green eyeballs are hung from the ceiling, this is a reference to famous Jacksepticeye, who is often referenced by a green eyeball with a blue center ( aka : a Septic Eye. ) *On the pink chair at the right side of the room, three plushies are seen, which resemble characters Popgoes the Weasel from fangame Popgoes, Doug the Dog and Rachel the Rabbit from Those Nights at Rachel's. *On the shelf with the tape recorder, there is a teddy bear wearing a red shirt with text on it, which says "Razz Bearski". This is a reference to youtuber Razzbowski *To the right of the dresser, there is a purple robot. This is a reference to games The Desolate Hope and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *A drawing on the floor contains the face of an Artist named Worst Deviantart. |-|Gallery= FNAC3 Demo Bedroom.jpg|The Bedroom. Under bed.gif|Looking under the bed (animated). Underbed.png|Under the Bed. NRAT going to door.gif|Monster RAT running to the left door. NRAT in closet 2.gif|Monster RAT peeking out of bedroom's closet. NRAT going to closet.gif|Monster RAT running to the bedroom's closet. NRAT dodging 1.gif|Monster RAT trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT dodging 2.gif|Monster RAT trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT dodging 3.gif|Monster RAT trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). IMG_2339.PNG|Monster Rat under the bed (left). IMG_2340.PNG|Monster Rat under the bed (right). IMG_2341.GIF|Monster Rat peeking out of the left side of the bed (twitching). IMG_2342.GIF|Monster Rat peeking out of the right side of the bed (twitching). NRAT in closet 1.gif|Monster Rat hiding in the middle closet. NRAT in closet 2.gif|Monster Rat hiding in the right closet. NRAT at door.gif|Monster Rat hiding in the left door. NRAT at recorder.gif|Monster Rat trying to grab the recorder. Monster_Cat_Phases_(1).gif|Monster Cat climbing onto the bed, left. Monster_Cat_Phases_(2).gif|Monster Cat climbing onto the bed, right. VinnieMadness2.gif|Monster Vinnie dodging on the left side of the room. FlyingPuppetman.gif|Monster Vinnie flying from the middle of the room to the left side of the room. VinnieMadness.gif|Monster Vinnie dodging in the middle of the room. SpookyMan.gif|Monster Vinnie flying from the middle of the room to the right side of the room. VinnieMadness3.gif|Monster Vinnie dodging on the right side of the room. VinneLeftClosetHideLoop.gif|Vinnie hiding in the left closet, looped. VinnieClosetHideLoop.gif|Vinnie hiding in the central closet, looped. VinnieLeftDoorHideLoop.gif|Vinnie hiding in the right door, looped. Bedroom.png|The room with Monster Rat, and Monster Cat, Monster Vinnie. NRAT jumpscare (3).gif|Monster RAT's Jumpscare from under the bed. NRAT jumpscare (2).gif|Monster RAT's Jumpscare from the room. NRAT jumpscare (1).gif|Monster RAT's Jumpscare from not checking on him under the bed. 6DIE2W.gif|Monster Cat's jumpscare from under the bed. Monster Cat Jumpscare.gif|Monster Cat's jumpscare from not checking on him under the bed. Kcn7Rl.gif|Monster Vinnies's jumpscare from the room. Origami_Cat.gif|Origami Cat getting knocked off. Category:FNAC 3 Category:Locations